Fear
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /"Bunuh saja aku, Rin. Bebaskan aku... dari rasa takut ini..."/ /"Aku mencintaimu... Len..."/


**Title: **Fear  
**Genre(s): **Horror  
**Rated: **T  
**Disclaimer: **VOCALOID © Crypton Future Media  
**A/N: **Sebenarnya saya akhir-akhir ini sering ketemu _doujinshi_ yang kesannya _dark_. _Doujinshi_ fandom lain sih, jadi dapat ide dan berhubung lagi _art block_ dan nggak bisa ngelanjutin _manga_, jadi saya putusin untuk nulis aja. Siapa tahu _writer's block _sudah hilang setelah sekian lama _hiatus_. Aa―semoga Anda suka. (Dan lagi-lagi saya menggunakan _2nd person's PoV_, ini _PoV_-nya Len.)

* * *

Dingin.

Hawa dingin itu terus membuatmu menggigil. Sesekali kau menggosokkan kedua tanganmu dan berusaha menghangatkannya dengan uap dari mulutmu. Tidak seharusnya kau ada di sini―di tengah salju, bahkan kau tidak tahu mengapa kau ada di sini. Kaupun tak tahu mengapa kau bisa ada di sini. Yang kau tahu hanya satu―

(―walau kau sebenarnya belum memastikannya.)

―ada orang yang terus mengikutimu dari belakang.

Kau bisa dengar suara langkah seseorang di belakangmu―suara kaki yang dengan pelan berjalan di tengah salju yang tertumpuk tebal. Bunyi yang terus membuatmu merinding. Sesekali kau berhenti, dan kau dapati suara langkah kaki itu juga berhenti, mengikutimu.

Mengapa kau tidak menyapanya dan mengucapkan salam? Bertukar sepatah dua patah kata, lalu saling bertukar informasi mengenai tempat yang terlihat tak ada jalan keluar ini. Atau mungkin meminta sedikit makanan karena kau sudah merasa sangat lapar dengan berjalan berjam-jam di sini?

Tapi kau urungkan niatmu.

Jika memang ia _ada_, tidakkah seharusnya ia yang menyapamu dari tadi? Bukannya hanya mengikutimu berjalan tanpa arah tujuan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Kau lanjutkan berjalan walau kakimu sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Rambut _ponytail_mu kau turunkan, berharap rambutmu yang tergolong panjang untuk seorang lelaki bisa menghangatkan lehermu walau sedikit. Namun kau salah, rambutmu malah ternyata juga begitu dingin dan banyak serpihan salju―membuat lehermu bahkan lebih dingin.

Bibirmu begitu kering, kau pun tak bisa merasakan ujung jarimu lagi.

Tiba-tiba kau melihat sebuah gedung tua di depanmu. Memang masih agak jauh dan samar, namun kau bisa pastikan itu adalah sebuah gedung yang besar. Kau berusaha mempercepat langkah kakimu dengan harapan dapat sampai ke tujuan lebih cepat.

(―dan tentu saja, langkah kaki di belakangmu pun mempercepat langkahnya.)

Tas kecil yang kau terus bawa di tanganmu tiba-tiba jatuh. Mungkin karena tanganmu yang sudah kaku dan tak bisa menggenggam dengan baik.

Kau membungkukkan badanmu dan mengambil tasmu, dan matamu tanpa sengaja menangkap keadaan di belakangmu. Kau membelalakkan matamu dan perlahan menghadap ke belakang, memastikan apa yang kau lihat. Betapa kau ingin berteriak, namun suaramu tidak bisa keluar. Kau memutuskan untuk langsung berlari pergi―ke gedung tua itu.

(―sungguh, kau tak pernah berpikir bahwa yang akan kau lihat di belakangmu hanyalah jejak kaki itu, _hanya_ jejak kaki di tengah salju itu.)

* * *

Nafasmu memburu, matamu terbelalak dalam kepanikan. Kau mencengkram erat celanamu. Seluruh tubuhmu bergetar hebat, betapa kau ingin lari, dan berteriak, dan menangis, dan―

―mati.

Kau jatuh terduduk, bersandar di pintu kayu tua itu. Kau amati gedung itu, terbuat dari kayu yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia. Gedung secara sekilas terlihat seperti sebuah sekolah, namun setelah kau amati baik-baik, ini hanyalah sebuah rumah. Rumah tua besar yang terletak di lokasi yang aneh.

Kau perlahan berdiri. Badanmu sudah tidak sekaku tadi, mungkin karena lari yang kau lakukan, badanmu sudah lebih baik. Kau berjalan perlahan sambil mengalihkan pandanganmu ke segala arah ruangan. Matamu menangkap sebuah tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Berhubung kau merasa tidak ada tempat lain yang ingin kau jelajahi lagi di lantai bawah ini, kau memutuskan naik.

Bunyi kayu berdecit terus muncul ketika kau menaiki setiap anak tangga. Ketika kau sampai di puncak, kau lihat sekelilingmu lagi.

_Kciiit_.

Bunyi decitan itu muncul lagi, walau kau tak bergerak satu langkahpun dari tempatmu tadi. Kau langsung menghadap ke belakang dan―

―wajah seseorang dengan senyuman terlebarnya berada di depanmu. _Sangat _dekat.

"AAAA―" Kau langsung terbanting ke belakang karena refleks. Badanmu berguncang, ujung matamu meneteskan air mata, celanamu basah karena terkejut. Setelah kau lihat dengan baik, orang yang ada di depanmu ini adalah orang yang kau kenali. Gadis seumuranmu dengan rambut _blonde_ dan pita putihnya.

Kau dengan cepat pergi menjauh dari gadis itu, dengan merangkak, berlari, kau tak peduli lagi. Yang penting kau bisa kabur darinya.

Tapi kakimu ditahan, ditarik. Kekuatannya yang luar biasa membuatmu tak bisa lari lagi. "Len..." serunya lembut. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atasmu dan memelukmu, "Len... Len... Aku cinta padamu... Len..." ia terus mengulangi menyebutkan namamu. Namun air matamu jatuh semakin deras, tidak, tidak, bukan ini yang kau inginkan.

"Pe-pergi!" teriakmu, "tinggalkan aku, Rin!"

Rin tidak mengubah ekspresinya, masih terus tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku, Len? Len... Len... Aku selalu percaya padamu... Len... Aku mencintaimu..." ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipimu. Sama dinginnya dengan suhu tubuhmu, tidak―mungkin sedikit lebih dingin.

Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya menangis, kau ingin lari, namun tak bisa, ia menahanmu dengan kuat.

"Len... Aku menunggumu, percaya kau akan datang padaku... Aku ingin bersamamu... Sekarang kita sudah bersama, aku takkan melepaskanmu, Len. Len, aku mencintaimu..." ia menurunkan kedua belah tangannya ke lehermu.

Kau tertawa. Bukan tawa bahagia, namun hanya karena kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan lagi―selain tertawa sambil menangis. Sekejap kau mengingat rumahmu, kampung halamanmu, penduduk di sana, orangtuamu. Dan kau kini teringat sebenarnya mengapa kau ada di sini. Setelah tanpa sengaja kau menemukan Rin dan beberapa lelaki di dalam gudang tua di kampung halamanmu, kau malah lari dari sana dan meninggalkan Rin. Kakimu tanpa sadar membawamu ke sini.

Rin ada di sana, dengan pakaian yang ditanggalkan, luka di sekujur tubuh, namun kau malah lari. Walau kau tak pernah mencintai Rin, namun ia adalah temanmu sejak kecil.

"Len... Aku mencintaimu..." perlahan ia mengeratkan genggamannya di lehermu, membuatmu kesulitan bernafas.

Kau masih tertawa kecil di posisi seperti itu. Kau menutup matamu, ujung matamu meneteskan air mata lagi, mengikuti jejak garis yang sudah ditinggalkan sebelumnya, "Bunuh saja aku, Rin. Bebaskan aku... dari rasa takut ini..."

(―lalu Rin mengeratkan cekikannya lagi, mengakhiri hidupmu.)

"Aku mencintaimu... Len..."

* * *

**A/N: ** Mungkin ini nggak horor-horor amat. Tapi jujur, saya ketakutan sendiri nulis ini! Tapi bagian akhir sih udah nggak horor lagi sih *_sighs* _Saya pingin kasi' kesan Len yang saking takutnya rasanya pingin mati aja. Saya kadang juga mikir, kalau memang saya ngalamin yang seperti di film, komik, atau yang saya tulis ini, daripada ketakutan gitu, jalan _mati_ itu adalah cara melarikan diri yang bakal saya pilih ._. Ah, saya pribadi nggak nyangka saya bakal bikin genre _horror_ gini. Sungguh nggak pernah terlintas. _But, well―_saya cukup suka dengan karya saya ini (mungkin karena _genre horror_ pertama, ya.) Ah, bagaimana pendapat _readers_? Apa kesan horornya dapat?


End file.
